


When You Wake

by Last_Winter_Rose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Winter_Rose/pseuds/Last_Winter_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’d been four months since Sam remember waking up in the cemetery where he had willingly jumped into the pit taking Michael and Lucifer with him…and even longer since he’d seen his light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memories

It’d been four months since Sam remember waking up in the cemetery where he had willingly jumped into the pit taking Michael and Lucifer with him. Almost three months since he finally tracked down Dean and Castiel, he was surprised to learn that they were still together. They had all been surprise even more when Castiel reported back from above that no one knew who had pulled Sam out.  Fearing to draw on the subject too much they put it behind them, going back to doing what the brothers did best, hunting things that went bump in the night. Only now they had Castiel with them, which wasn’t a bad thing, unless you count them having to get two rooms whenever they stop. Dean was happy though so Sam didn’t complain about it, he had worried that once the war was over Castiel would returned to Heaven leaving Dean with no one but the angel had choosing to stay with the elder Winchester.  
  
He was happy for his brother, thinking that after everything they’ve been through they deserve some joy in their lives but as he sat one night in his own motel room watching television his mind started to wander to an angel that he had once held and called his own. After Jess was killed and he was pulled back into the hunt Sam thought for sure that he would never have any kind of love again and then the whole mess with Ruby playing him didn’t help matters. He had all but giving up hope but then Gabriel flew into his life. Sure the first few times they ran into the trickster Sam had  wanted to run a wooden skate through him but after Gabriel told them who he really was and became part of ’Team Free Will’ those feeling faded into something else.  
  
Sam had been reluctant to say anything fearing what the Archangel might say or even how Dean would had reacted, the fact that his baby brother had falling for a guy and an Archangel at that. Though a few days after Sam had decided on what the feelings were that he having, he found that there had been something going on between Dean and Castiel for sometime and that Dean was afraid of what Sam would think so they kept it hiding. Then the bigger shock came when Gabriel came to him with a confessing to make right before making the first move on Sam. It had took a while for Dean to get used to it for some reason, where Castiel acted as if he knew it was going to happen.  
  
It was the four of them taking on everyone else and although they were in the middle of a war between Heaven and Hell Sam couldn’t had been happier. He had his brother who was happy and he had his Gabriel, his love, his shining light scaring away the darkness that surrounded him his whole life. The only problem was that he wasn’t sure what he had done to deserved it, between the demon blood, rising Lucifer and then finding out that he was Lucifer’s vessel, he believed that he had found the reason why everyone he had care ever for always die. The reason was that he was no good.  
  
Gabriel had changed his mind on that thought but then tragedy struck taking Gabriel’s light throwing Sam back into the darkness. Dean and Castiel did what they could to keep him moving on but it just wasn’t enough.  
  
It was really the turning point to Sam, they were running out of ideas to stop Lucifer and now it was clear to him that he wasn’t meant to have love and happiness in his life so what was the point in living. If he could stop the Apocalypse by giving his life…why not?  
  
He had been happy that he was back from Hell but upon seeing Dean and Castiel together all those feelings came rushing back and he was almost wishing to be dead again.  
  
Another surprise happened to Sam about a week after that night of thinking of the past, the three of them were on a hunt for a vampires nest. He had been knocked out half way through the fight but came to to a light shining in his eyes. There knelling over an unconscious Dean healing a cut on his forehead was a figure that he knew all too well. At first he thought he was back in Hell, killed by one of the vampires, a game someone was playing on him and he didn’t want to move fearing that the man would vanish before his eyes.  
  
Gabriel turned to him stopping realizing that Sam had woken, their eyes were locked and if it wasn’t for the blood dipping into his line of vision Sam would never had blink. When he open his eyes again, as he feared Gabriel was gone.  
  
All of that had been a month ago and there were still no signs of the Archangel. He hadn’t checked on Sam, hadn’t say anything to him, for a while Sam was sure that he had seen him but soon he started telling himself that it was nothing but a dream. Castiel had search around but couldn’t find the elder angel anywhere and none of the other angels knew anything. Both his brother and the angel did their best trying to cheer him up but just seeing them together was causing Sam more pain and bought up bad memories.  
  
Now here he sat in another motel room, they were on their way to Bobby’s place but got caught in a rain storm, Dean pulled into the first motel that he saw. He offered to only get one room, promising that Castiel and him would keep things rated G, but Sam turned him down and got his own room. He knew Dean was just worry about him and didn’t want him to be alone at the moment, however Sam kind of felt guilty, Dean and Castiel had been so busy trying to cheer him up that they really haven’t had time to themselves.  
  
He gave a sigh as lightening flashed outside, casting light and shadows through the room. The rain started getting heavier and from the tree outside his window he could tell that the wind was picking up as well. He grab the remote from his bed and started flipping through the channels looking for one that was coming through clear enough to watch anything. He finally settle on the news to see just long this storm was going to last.  
  
“Well folks get ready for a wet weekend as this storm seems to be settling here for a while but comes Monday we’ll see the winds from the East coming in blowing this out to…”  
  
The rest of the weatherman report was lost to Sam headed for the restroom to get ready for bed. There was no dealt that they were be staying here for a day or two, they weren’t on a hunt at the moment and Bobby had told them to take their time getting back.  
  
He just finished brushing his teeth, taking his shoes off he was getting ready a shower when static sounded from the front room. “Stupid storm,” Sam said moving to look for another channel.  
  
He flipped through the channels but there was nothing but black and white snow on all of them, he went through the ten channels three times before throwing the remote on the bed, with a sigh of frustration he turned back for the restroom.  
  
Sam froze as the television cleared a theme song that he knew by heart coming through, he slowly looked back, a feeling like a hand closing around his heart. He knew he was being silly but as he saw the title ‘Knight Rider’ flash across the screen he couldn’t stop the memories of the time Gabriel had made him part of the Impala come to his mind. At the time Sam had wanted to kill the being for making him and his brother go through the TV land but now he gave a chuckle at the thought. ‘Knight Rider’ had been one of the many shows that Dean and him were watch when they were stuck at a motel and John was out hunting. He always thought K.I.T.T. was one of the coolest car though he never told Dean that, he were never hear the end of it on how the Impala was so much better.  
  
He slowly moved back to the bed hitting the mute button but didn’t turn it off. More lightening flashed followed by a rolled of thunder, a gust of wind came up blowing the window open. Sam crossed the room to it but once there he stopped hand on the glass panel. He stood there letting the rain come in, he was getting soak his bare feet freezing from the puddle forming on the floor but he didn’t care. Gabriel had loved the rain, his element being water but now it was the only thing that Sam still had that was in a way close to the Archangel. He leaned forward closing his eyes taking in the smell of the rain, it was the sense that he once connected to Gabriel. The smell of a misty forest; wet wood, grass, and dirt mixed with the sweetness of different candies that the trickster had come to love while living on Earth.  
  
Sam’s thought were focus so much on Gabriel that he didn’t turn at the familiar sound of feather ruffling together or the smell of something sweet blowing on the wind, fearing that he finally reached the breaking point and was going crazy. He tried blocking it from his mind but when a weight pressed up against his back and warm arms wrapped around his waist, he couldn’t ignore it.  
  
“If you stand here too long you’ll caught a cold for sure Sammy boy.”

 

**TBC**


	2. How Can This Be?

Sam froze, his body going stiff fearing that the warmth around him were disappear if he even breathed. He slowly opened his eyes feeling one of the arm moved away, it reached up taking the panel from his hand and closed the window. His heart stopped seeing the olive green fabric of the jacket that he had once been wrapped up in after getting stuck in another storm much like this one. The arm moved back, only coming to rest on his chest instead of rejoining the other. Sam lifted his left hand to the one on his chest, stopping just over it afraid that his would go right through it.  
  
The hand moved weaving their fingers together, “I’m really here Sammy.”  
  
Sam slowly turned in the warm arms and his eyes fell on the Archangel that he knew all too well. Everything was the same as he remember, the sandy brown hair pushed back behind the ears with a slight curl at the bottom, the golden honey eyes with a hint of green shining through, and the lips that he had kissed so many times before.  
  
“Gabriel?”  
  
“The one and only,” the shorter man answered with the smirk that Sam had always seen when the angel was playing the role of the Trickster, the smirk that always told Sam that he was up to something.  
  
“But how…” Sam’s voice caught in his throat as Gabriel pulled him down locking their lips together. He didn’t know what to do, part of him wanted this, to be held by the archangel once again, be surrounded by the warmth of Gabriel’s grace. The other part wanted to know how he was back, not really wanting to Sam placed his hands on Gabriel’s shoulders and pushed away from him breaking the kiss. “Gabriel…how? You were die I saw your body…the wings…Lucifer killed you.”  
  
Gabriel just smiled, “Yeah and Castiel died how many times? I honestly don’t know, my best guess is that pa is somewhere out there watching over us, since he’s probably the only person that could bring an Archangel back and no it wasn’t one of my tricks, I really was dead.” He added the last part before Sam could ask the question. He leaned forward going for another kiss but Sam pulled away again.  
  
“How long?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“How long have you been back?” Sam asked hoping he didn’t sound too angry.  
  
Gabriel lowered his eyes, “Four months, I came back the day after you jumped into the pit, it was all over the Heavenly radio.”  
  
Sam couldn’t believe it, four months, Gabriel had been alive for the whole four months as Sam but he never came to him. Now he really didn’t know what to do; kiss Gabriel for being here or punch the angel for not coming sooner and letting the Hunter know that he was alive.  
  
“Why didn’t you come for me?”  
  
“What make you so sure that I didn’t?”  
  
It was only a second before Sam’s eyes widen realizing what Gabriel meant. “You pulled me out of Hell?”  
  
“Well I couldn’t just leave you down there.” Gabriel took a step forward wrapping his arms back around the Hunter, resting his head on Sam’s chest.  
  
Sam rested his chin on top of Gabriel’s head letting everything work it way through his mind. He was trying to process everything; Gabriel was alive and it had been him that brought him back from the cage. His mouth kept opening and closing trying to think of what to say and he was sure he must look like a fish. Sam felt Gabriel starting to tremble and for a moment he thought the Trickster was crying but soon realized he the laugher, Sam pulled back to arms length looking at Gabriel in confusing.  
  
“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to laugh but that’s part of the reason why I stayed away for awhile,” he stated walking backwards taking Sam with him. “I knew it was going to be a lot to take in all at once; me being alive, being you back from Hell. I wasn’t sure if you would be okay.”  
  
“I’ve had weirder things happened to me, like falling in love with an Archangel. Heck, my whole life has been one weird thing after another, plus…”  
  
Somehow while they were talking Gabriel had turned them around the edge of the bed hitting the back of Sam’s legs, he only remained standing due to the arms stilled wrapped around him. Gabriel cuddled him burying his face into Sam’s neck placing butterflies kisses along the Hunter’s collarbone.  
  
“But what about…the handprint?” Sam got out between breaths, his breathing becoming harder.  
  
Gabriel placed kisses along his jaw line before pulling back looking him in the eyes, “What?”  
  
“Castiel said that if it was another angel that brought me back than I should have a hand print, like Dean got on his shoulder but I couldn’t find one anywhere on me.”  
  
Gabriel smiled that Trickster’s smile, “Castiel’s right there were be a hand print but what he doesn’t know is that an angel can also hide the mark if they choose to.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
The angel sighed in frustration running his hands over Sam’s chest pushing him back to sit on the bed. Climbing onto the Hunter’s lap, “Sam Winchester, you ask too many questions. I’m back, you’re back, we’re back together and that’s a good enough answer for me right now and I think it should be for you too.” Sliding his hands up he pushed Sam’s denim jacket off his shoulders, once it was free from Sam’s arms Gabriel throw it behind him to the ground not caring where it landed.  
  
Sam couldn’t stop the shiver from running through him as Gabriel’s hand moved under his shirt the cold air and wet fabric mixing with the body heat from the Trickster. The angel shook his head, “See I told you, you’re going to catch a cold. We should get you out of these wet clothes.”  

 

**TBC**


	3. Getting to Know Each Other...Again

The Trickster’s hands pushed Sam back onto the bed, climbing along the Hunter’s body Gabriel ran his fingers over the finely tuned muscles trailing behind with his mouth kissing and licking. Sam did his best to look but his shirt blocked his view, only allowing him to see the top of the angel’s brown hair, he gave up dropping his head back down huffing in annoys. He felt Gabriel smile against his chest causing another shiver to run through him. His body shook with little tremors, he always thought that Gabriel was hotter than a normal human, at one time he even thought that it was the angel’s Grace coming through.  
  
Sam tried sitting up on his elbows but was forced back down, “Gabriel, we’re getting the bed wet.”  
  
“Isn’t that the point?” Gabriel grinned but gave in letting Sam up to remove the shirt, it joining the jacket on the floor. Sam didn’t get much time before he was again on his back, his arms held up over his head together by Gabriel’s left hand. His right one cupped Sam’s chin as they join for another kiss. Starting out a light one it grow deeper as Sam ran his tongue over Gabriel’s lip seeking permission to enter which the Archangel gave. The kiss lasted a while each one trying to deepen it to get closer to the other. Gabriel’s right hand moved up into the Hunter’s hair pulling him closer, only breaking away for a few seconds for air before coming back together.  
  
Gabriel finally broke away receiving what sounded like a small whimper from the Hunter as he moved downwards peppering Sam with light kisses along his jaw line and throat, over his collarbone, and down to his chest. He stopped over Sam’s right nipple, sucking on the small pink bud and rolling his tongue over it while his free hand took care of the other one.  
  
Sam wiggled under the Trickster, both arms and legs being pinned down. He arched his back pulling on his arm, almost bending them backward, moaning his lover’s name. He cried in shock as Gabriel gave a small bite before moving back up to give Sam another kiss on the lips.  
  
The Hunter’s arms were freed when both of Gabriel’s hand disappeared between them making fast work of the button and zipper, and soon Sam’s jeans and underwear were joining his jacket and shirt.  
  
“This seems a little unfair to me,” Sam stated as Gabriel pulled back seating on his knees stills fully clothed.  
  
Gabriel smiled mischievously before taking his own jacket off and threw it behind it him, “There, better?”  
  
“Not real…” Sam’s voice caught as Gabriel wrapped a hand about his very obviously  
arousal and didn’t waste any time before he started stroking Sam’s length. “Gab…riel,” he got out between breaths, his hips starting to thrust into the Trickster’s hand.  
  
Shivers rocked through his body as pressure built up in his lower regions. His hair stuck to his forehead and neck from the mix of rain water and sweat that was now covering his body. He threw his head back onto the bed closing his eyes, arching his back, his sides beginning to hurt trying to keep up with the angel’s hand, his own hands grabbing fists full of the bed sheet his knuckles turning as white as the spots he were seeing.  
  
He gasped in surprise as he felt something wet and warm join the hand that was wrapped around his member. He didn’t want to open his eyes fearing that he might lose it if he saw that it was what he thought it was. Then he felt it, teeth scraping lightly along his length and his eyes shot open on their own and there, now seating between his legs was Gabriel. His right hand pumping the base of Sam’s shaft while his mouth took the rest of him in, Sam hadn’t even noticed the angel moving off of his lap but he couldn’t miss the tongue moving around his erection. His left hand reached down grabbing Gabriel’s hair, the other one held firmly to the blanket, his eyes shut once again as his hips bucked trying to get more of the Trickster.  
  
“Gab…” The rest of the name was lost in a moan as Gabriel started humming and Sam’s world went white with ecstasy, his body shook as if an earthquake had hit the room as all the pressure and heat was released, tugging on the angel’s hair as he rode out his orgasm.  
  
Coming down from the high, Sam’s hands slowly let go of their hold of fabric and hair, his eyes returning to focus in time to see Gabriel linking something away from around his mouth. Sam didn’t need to be told what it most likely was and just the thought was enough to make him start to go hard again. The Archangel moved back up along the Hunter’s body, placing butterflies kisses along the way. Sam was lost in the feel, almost forgetting that Gabriel was there until the angel moved his hips brushing against Sam’s still sensitive groin. The Hunter opened his eyes to find Gabriel leaning over him, a hand on both sides of his head and a very longing look his golden eyes.  
  
The young Winchester smiled wrapping his arms about the Trickster’s neck pulling him close for a kiss. Keeping their lips together, Sam’s hand moved to Gabriel’s front undoing the buttons on the shirt. He finally broke the kiss huffing in frustration as one of the buttons starting giving him trouble. Gabriel chuckled, “You’re a little rusty Sammy boy,” he said pushing Sam’s hands away. He pulled the shirt up over his head and threw it behind him to the growing pile of clothes, “Don’t need you ripping my shirt.”  
  
“Not like you just can’t make another one.”  
  
“True, but I like…” Gabriel gasped, his back arching, “Sam…”  
  
 Sam only smiled at the reaction he got from the Archangel as his hands passed between Gabriel’s shoulder blades, “Who were you calling rusty?”  
  
He had discovered this spot the first night that they had spent together, he had almost laughed at the time, learning that where most people believe and picture angels’ wings to be connected to the human body was a very sensitive area for the Archangel, although when he asked if he could see them Gabriel had said no in fear of blinding him with his Grace. He had often wondered if it was like that for other angels or just Gabriel and he wasn’t even going to ask Dean about Castiel.  
  
As Gabriel’s eyes started grazing over Sam felt something like a shock of electricity wash through him starting from where Gabriel’s left hand held tightly to his shoulder causing his blood to run southward.  
  
Sam pushed a little harder with his hands causing Gabriel to cry out but it was muffled by the Hunter’s lips covering his mouth, turning it into a moan. Gabriel wiggled around causing their hips to bump together it was then that Sam remember the angel was still wearing his jeans. Not breaking his hold or the kiss he pushed off the bed turning them over so that he was now on top. “SAM!” Gabriel really did cry out this time throwing his head back as Sam’s hands pushed harder into his back from being pinned between the bed and their weight.  
  
Sam wasn’t sure if the cry was in pleasure or pain but he quickly started showering the Trickster’s jaw line and neck, trying to get Gabriel to relax. He moved his hand s to the front running his fingers over the well tone chest that one weren’t noticed under the clothes that the Archangel wore.  Keeping his hands working over Gabriel’s chest, Sam’s mouth moved downward. Once he got to the bellybutton he stopped running his tongue around and into the small hole before pulling back off the bed standing in front of the angel.  
  
Sam quickly undid the angel’s belt and soon the pile behind them grew by another pair of jeans, some shoes and socks, and underpants. He stop studying his lover’s body laying out before him, every curve, every muscle line, every inch was as he remember and for a moment he was sure this was all just a dream soon to end when he woke up.  
  
“Sam?” Gabriel’s voice reached Sam’s ears bringing him back from his thoughts. “I’m not going anywhere,” he whispered as if he knew what was running around in the Hunter’s head.  
  
Sam reached down grabbing each of the Trickster’s ankles pulling his legs apart and moving to stand between them. Gabriel sat up wrapping his arms around Sam’s neck pulling him close for a kiss. Sam’s right hand ran through Gabriel’s brown locks, while his left moved down along the inside of the angel’s thighs and downward between them. Gabriel moaned into the kiss arching his back as Sam slid a finger into him, after waiting a second or two Sam moved the digit out and then slowly back in. When the Archangel started moving his hip in reply, Sam added another finger and soon started scissoring them, getting the angel ready.  
  
Gabriel’s hands ran down Sam’s back, all the way down cupping the Hunter’s bottom, he broke the kiss tilting his head back and gasping for air as Sam added a third finger. “Please…Sam,” he begged squeezing Sam’s buttocks, his eyes going dark with lust.  
  
Sam smiled he was loving the sound coming from the angel’s mouth, after spitting into his free hand wishing that he had some kind of lube or anything better to work with, he rubbed it over himself. Removing his fingers from the angel he moved placing himself right before Gabriel’s entrance, watching the angel’s eyes for any second thoughts. Gabriel however couldn’t wait, dropping back onto his elbows he wrapped his legs about Sam’s waist pulling him closer while pushing forwards with his hips right onto Sam.  
  
Sam was caught by surprise gripping hold of the angel’s shoulder to stay standing as Gabriel threw his head back, eyes closing and a groan leaving his lips. Sam waited a second before Gabriel’s legs loosen their hold on him and he could moved but even then he didn’t moved until the angel’s hips started moving, urging the Hunter on. Sam slowly pulled out almost to the tip before slowly sliding back in. The Trickster’s hips started thrusting trying to get him to move faster, Sam smirk as a whimper left Gabriel as he took a firm hold of those hips pinning the angel to the bed and stilling him. It’d been so long since their last night together and he wanted this to last, knowing that wouldn’t happen with Gabriel moving around.  
  
He continuer with a few more slow thrusts before speeding up, causing Gabriel to try and wiggle around, making it clear that he wasn’t going fast enough for the angel, Sam smiled at what sounded like a mix between a moan and a sigh of frustration.  
  
Gabriel sat up hooking his fingers in Sam’s hair groaning as the angle that Sam was entering him changed, his legs tighten the hold around the Hunter’s waist pulling him closer, trying to get more of the human inside of him. Moving his hands to Sam’s shoulders “Sam…please,” Gabriel whispered hiding his face in the cook of Sam’s neck.  
  
Sam groan at the pleasure he was feeling, another wave of electricity shot through him coming again from Gabriel’s left hand and if he wasn’t in the middle of the best night he’s had in a long time he would have try to figure out why but the feel of Gabriel’s arousal now stuck between them made his mind go blank. He finally removed his hold on the angel’s hips and was greeted with returning thrusts, the two of them quickly founding a rhythm.  
  
One hand moved behind the angel’s back finding the spot between his shoulder blades rubbing small circles over it while the other moved between them finding Gabriel’s length, already covered with pre-cum. Sam started pumping, his own thrust getting faster, he added pressure to the circle on the angel’s back and soon the electricity started heating up almost to the point of pain but Sam kept going. The heat and pressure inside of him was soon matching that of the heat on his shoulder and the pressure on Gabriel’s back. He was at the edge of a cliff but he did his best to hold on not wanting this to end.  
  
“Sam…you…better…” Gabriel didn’t finish the warning but only threw his right hand over Sam’s eyes as he came, crying Sam’s name.  
  
A faded light flashed through the space between the angel’s fingers and Sam could only guess that Gabriel’s Grace had slipped out for a second. The thought that he had caused the Archangel to lose control like that was the last push and he was soon falling off of the cliff, releasing all of the heat and pressure with one last thrust he came calling out Gabriel’s name.  
  
Gabriel fell backward onto the bed taking Sam with him, the Hunter’s legs unable to hold him anymore. With both of them spent and trying to caught their breaths, Sam slowly pulled out of Gabriel moving to the side, his arm wrapped over the angel’s chest. Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam pulling both of them all the way onto the bed to the pillows and somehow to Sam’s surprise under the blanket.  
  
“Still think…I’m a dream?” Gabriel asked between breaths sitting up against the headboard. Sam just looked up unable to speak, he was sorry to say that he did still think it was all a dream that he was going to wake from any second, or a really bad nightmare and he was waiting for something bad to happen to the angel he held in his arms. His fears must had been written all over his face, Gabriel just smiled and pointed to Sam’s right shoulder, “I bet that hand print prove differently.” Sam look to his shoulder finding a hand print much like the one on his brother’s left shoulder only a little brighter, “It’s different depending on how strong the angel’s Grace is.”  
  
It only took a second for Sam to remember the electricity coming from the Archangel’s hand during their love making and it was now clear on what the angel had been doing. Sam began to wonder if it was always there and Gabriel kept it hidden until or if the angel just made it but as soon as the thoughts started coming to him, they started to fade along with every other thought, as if a fog started to moved in over the ports of his mind. The adrenaline from before was fading away, his body starting to shut down, and his eyes would trying to close. He force them open fearing to go to sleep, he was happy again and like everything else in his life that ever made him happy he was sure that this was going to end the moment he close his eyes.  
  
Gabriel’s hand wrapped around him slowly drawing circle over the hand print pulling Sam close to him, a blissful smile crossing his lips and like always as if he had just read Sam’s mind he whispered, “Go to sleep Sammy, I promise I’ll be here when you wake.”  
  
Sam couldn’t fight it, the angel’s voice was calming and the moving hand on his shoulder was not helping, so taking Gabriel’s word he turned into the fold of the Archangel’s arm so he was lying on top of Gabriel’s chest. He gave into the sleep calling him in the form of the warmth of the angel, the sound of the song that Gabriel had started humming, and the beating of the angel’s heart. 

  
** THE END **   



End file.
